The Editor
by thatdudemaha
Summary: A young 17 year old boy who lives in a small town in England constantly has nightmares of war. The word... Exterminate... Why does it scare him? What do his dreams mean? What does this boy mean to the Universe? This is my first ever Fanfic. I hope people enjoy the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"We must leave at once!" yelled one voice. "It has been set, we must trust in the boy to make the plan work, we cannot wait any longer!" There is nothing but flames and collapsed pillars in this room. All of a sudden you hear the chilling words that have scared you since childhood. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Please save us boy, save us all!" "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"NO!" Suddenly Vinnie wakes up from his nightmare. He breathes heavily as a pool of sweat starts to form on his bed. Its the third time this week that he has had this horrific dream. He thinks to himself what does it mean? Why does he keep having this nightmare? " I need a drink." Vinnie gets out of bed, and heads downstairs to his kitchen. As he drinks a cup of water, he looks outside his window and looks to the stars. " I wish I could be up there, among the stars. Human beings cant just be confined to one planet. Surely there is more for us to achieve right? I don't know. But what I do know is that there's more for me than the life I am living now."

Vinnie starts to reflect on all of the hardships in his life. His dad walking out on him and his mum when he was three. Moving from country to country, never really getting the chance to settle until recently. After finally settling in Backshire England and making a friend, he lost him to Cancer. A lot of difficult periods for a 17 year old. And yet, despite all of this he never lost faith. He never stopped feeling like he had a much bigger purpose to the universe. He just didn't know what yet.

Vinnie has one more glance at the stars and goes back to bed.

"Vinnie, its time to get up." "Vinnie?" "VINNIE! GET UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT OF BED!" Vinnie awakens with his heart thumping. His mum was one terrifying lady! He gets up and starts to get ready for college. Vinnie is a History student. At college they just started studies on the myth of a race of people who could time travel. A subject Vinnie loved. He was also looking forward to seeing his newfound friend Derek. And he was even more excited to see her. Stacy. His first crush. As he makes his way downstairs, his mum shouts, " AND HOWS MY 18 YEAR OLD BOY DOING TODAY!?" Thats right! Vinnie totally forgot today was his birthday! Although it didn't matter to him to much. You see, his mum is a devote Jehovah's Witness, so although it was his birthday, it was not going to be celebrated. Today was just any other day. Or so he thought.

As he starts to walk to college, he feels a tugging in his head. Like something was calling out to him, but he didn't understand what or who. He comes to a crossroad. Normally, he goes left. But this time, his body starts directing him to the right. He keeps on walking until the tugging feeling stops. Before he knows it he is on a cul-de-sac with old Victorian houses on either side. Vinnie starts to hear a noise. "woooosh... wooosh...wooosh..." "What the hell is that? He slowly starts to walk down the road, trying to find the source of the sound. As he walks, he hears the sound start to get louder. He turns to his right and see`s a is covered in moss. The windows are covered in dirt, implying to Vinnie that this house was abandoned a long time ago. It has the Number 4c etched on the side of the building. As he looks across, he see`s stairs leading down to a basement. He walks to the house and looks down the stair well and see`s nothing but black. But that sound. "woooooooosh... woooooosh...woooooooosh." It starts to get louder and louder. " What is that? The house seems empty, maybe I should go down and look. Find the source of this sound."

" I feel scared, and at the same time relived. But I don't know why." " I need to get down there and see whats going on." Vinnie begins his slow descent down.

Drip...drop...drip...drop.

The slow drop of water leaking from the rusty old drain pipe above Vinnies heads is in perfect rhythm with his slow creeping feet. His heart is beating like a drum. All the while the sound keeps going. "woooooosh...wooooosh...wooooooooosh." In what felt like an eternity, Vinnie finally reaches the bottom.

He see`s a gate placed in front of him. Behind the gate he see`s something, but cannot make out what it is. He walks to the gate and opens it. He walks towards the source of the noise and reaches out for it. Suddenly, the noise stops. This causes Vinnie to jump back in fear. "Why has it stopped all of a sudden? What is it?"

"This is no time to be a coward, I must be brave. I need some light to see whats making that noise." At this point Vinnie gets his phone out and begins to turn on the flashlight app. He slowly lifts his phone up, and is surprised to see whats in front of him.

Its a phone Booth. Its black with the windows tinted, and writing on the top of the booth saying is in perfect condition, and looks like it was painted over recently. Suddenly, the booth door creeps open, and a bright white light emerges from it. Vinnie opens the door and Cannot believe what he see`s next.

A room. A BIG room. ENORMOUS even! Its a beige colored room, with circular holes scattered across the walls. In front of him is what appears to be a console, with 3 screens at the top of it, and at the bottom lots and lots AND LOTS of buttons. And then in the center, a white light, beaming up and down in a crystal cylinder casing.. "What is this place? And why does it feel so familiar?" Suddenly Vinnie looks down at the buttons and see`s one button in particular flashing at him. "Should I press it? I feel like I should. But what if I do something stupid?" Vinnie begins to get frustrated with himself. " You know what? I'm in a phone booth with buttons and much more space then my bedroom, I might as well take a leap of faith!" So Vinnie decides to press the button. All of a sudden the lights go out in the phone booth. "Dang, I made the wrong choice! How am I supp-"

All of a sudden the screens above him start flickering. A Man appears on the screen. He`s black, wearing a satchel with a sword over his back, no hair, and a countless amount of scratches on his face. His lip was bleeding, and he looked as if he was utterly drained. Vinnie can clearly see fire and broken pillars behind this unusual man, and he starts to panic. "My dream... Its just like my dream!"

"I know you must have many questions but please I haven't got a lot of time so you must listen carefully to me."

"I`m The Editor, a Timelord from Gallifrey, and you are another version of me."

"The universe is in danger, and you are the only person who can save it."


	2. Chapter 2

A million thoughts are running through Vinnies mind. "What!? HAVE I BEEN DRUGGED OR SOMETHING!? WHATS HAPPENING!?" At this point the man says, "Your probably thinking you've been drugged or something else ridiculous but you have not. This is real I assure you" Vinnie looks at the man on the screen puzzled. His head pounding and heart thumping, Vinnie cant`t help but feel this is all a dream. "This is a video recording so I have not got a lot of time."Let me explain what happened."

"About 150 Earth years ago our home planet Gallifrey was attacked by a race called the Daleks, And even though your memories have disappeared I`m sure you will still cringe when you hear the word exterminate. We have been battling for so long. So many people have died. Men, Women and Children. Thats why to stop the war, We must obliterate the Daleks. But the only way to do that right now will put our entire race at risk of extinction. I`ve searched for years for another way, but this is it. The Daleks have committed mass genocide and must be stopped at any cost. But, the Daleks are a crafty race, and they will no doubt find a way to survive, so that's why I have been chosen to survive, and use the r"- BANG! A loud noise causes the man in the video to stop talking. He looks back, and suddenly...

EXTERMINATE!

EXTERMINATE!

EXTERMINATE!

The man looks back at the screen. " I`ve run out of time. To your left there should be a pocket watch placed on the console. Pick it up and look into it. All your questions will be answered I promise. It may be a little damaged so not everything will come at once but trust me when I say it will come!"

"Good Luck. I hope it works."

The Video cuts off.

Vinnie doesn't know what to say. Is it all really true? Could he really be a... Timelord? Vinnie remembers what the man said, and turns to his left and see`s the pocket watch on the console. It is metallic, with strange patterns carved into it. As he picks it up, he begins to hear voices, "Open me, find the truth." Startled, he puts the pocket watch down and runs out of the phone booth. "I can not take all this. I need to go. Now."

Vinnie starts running home, confused. Is it all really true? He arrives home to find an empty house. His mum had gone to work so he had the house to himself. At this point Vinnie decides to do the only logical thing : Google what he found. He types in all sorts of weird searches, but nothing can answer his questions. Suddenly Vinnie can hear keys rattling in the door. " I`m home!" yells his mum. "Everything ok Vinnie? You look like you`ve seen a ghost!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that"

"What honey?"

"Nothing."

Vinnie ponders whether he should tell his mum everything! Maybe she is a timelord to! Maybe she can explain everything! Is he adopted? If he is a timelord, how come there are baby pictures of him? How was he given birth to? But instead he simply asks...

"Mum, do you think that aliens exist?"

His mum turns to him, looks him up and down and says "No, God only created us as far as I am concerned."

"Ok, how about this, if you have been entrusted with something, something important, do you think its your obligation to do it?"

At which point his mum turns and shouts "OF COURSE!" "IF YOU HAVE BEEN ENTRUSTED ITS YOUR DUTY TO FULFILL IT! NO MATTER HOW DIFFICULT!"

His mothers words hit had, and Vinnie starts to question everything.

"But... what if your scared? What if you fail?"

His mother grabs him by his shoulders and lovingly says...

"You`ll die knowing at least you gave it your best."

That was all he needed. He hugs his mum and makes his way over to the house again.

Its dark, but eventually he finds the house, locates the gate and enters the phone booth. He finds the pocket watch on the floor and picks it up. "Open me to find your true self. Do IT. DO IT!" The voices get louder and more intense the longer he holds it, but reinvigorated by his mothers honest words, he proceeds to open the pocket watch. He opens it. Stares at it for a while, but nothing happens. "What is this? Some kind of joke? Wha-" Suddenly Vinnie sees a gold mist come out of the watch. It begins to enter his body through his eyes. Suddenly, a rush of memories start pouring back into his subconscious.

First He see`s a young black man with short Afro hair running around Gallifrey, pulling pranks and causing mischief.

Next he see`s an older man, with a wrinkly face in an blue suit on earth, roughly in the 1950`s driving a vintage car with a baby blue hood and white top.

He then see`s a a man just as old as the other man, this time with white hair and a white suit, teaching a class of young people on what looks like a spaceship.

He then sees a much younger man, with dreadlocks, wearing armor and fighting those things from his dreams... those Daleks.

And finally he see`s the young black man from the screen, fighting in a warship and ruthlessly killing those metal bins called Daleks.

So much more memories come pouring through one after one. So many things become clear. "These men are not ordinary men. They are former regeneration's of myself! I am more than human. I am a Timelord!" Vinnie then starts getting memories from the night he witnessed on the video. He remembers recording it for his future self, so that he could understand the situation. "How did I survive... I remember I didn't leave Gallifrey, I was there when the planet perished! How did I survive!? Wait... The other Timelords... forced me to use the Re- AHHHHH!"

Just as he tries to remember his head starts to hurt. He falls to his knees, but the pocket watch is still going. "I have enough for now. I need to stop!" He closes the pocket watch. He slowly begins to get up. The memories are now starting to settle." He starts to walk around. He flicks a few switches and suddenly the phone booth starts making the noise that drew him to it. "wooooosh...woooooosh...wooooooosh."

"I`m sorry I`ve been away for so long. But man! I am going to enjoy having a Tardis Again! So much to do and to see."

"Now, obviously I survived the destruction on Gallifrey, but I clearly remember not leaving the planet at the time of the end. How is it I survived? I`m going to try the pocket watch one more time." Vinnie opens the pocket watch again.

He stares at it for 20 minutes and nothing happens. " I see, you`ve already given me back all the memories you can. Then why can`t I remember how I survived? And whats this machine that my dreams told me about? Why did I mention it as well in the recording I made for myself? So many questions! There is a lot of tings I do not know the answer to yet. But I do know this."

"I am The Editor. I am the sole surviving Timelord. I am 700 years old and currently in my 6th regeneration. There is more to this universe than this earth. So many planets to re - discover! Foods to eat! Species to see! I`m so EXCITED!"

"But wait, I have to check something. I need to test a theory, this will hopefully give some clarity into how I survived. My first trip inside the Tardis in who knows how many years! Lets go old girl."

The Editor puts in the coordinates, All of a sudden the inside of the Tardis starts to glow. "WOOOOOOSH...WOOOOOOOSH...WOOOOOOSH..." The Tardis sounds get louder and louder as the Tardis enters the time vortex.

Eventually the Tardis lands. Its clear he is in a different country. He steps out and he see`s a building, on top of it it says "sjukhus."

He walks into the building, goes to the third floor and see`s a man holding a teddy bear walking towards a room. He follows.

The man enters the room and inside is a woman lying down on a bed, holding a baby.

"I`m sorry I took so long. This was very hard to find!"

"Of course it would be. Have you forgotten where we are?"

"True. So have we agreed on a name?"

"I think we have."

"Good."

"Welcome to the world... Vinnie."


	3. Chapter 3

Confused. Thats the only way Vinnie could describe his mindset. Utter confusion.

As Vinnie tries to ponder how on earth he was born to a human family, a nurse bumps into his back.

" Beautiful boy isn`t he? Are you a relative?" she asks Vinnie. Vinnie, with a bemused look on his face replies, " Ummm... I guess you could say that yes."

Vinnie, still unconvinced the baby that was in front of him was indeed him, decided to do the logical thing. Wait for an opportunity, and steal some of the baby's hair for a DNA test. Vinnie waits for his dad and mum to fall asleep, and takes the chance to steal a strand of the baby's hair.

As Vinnie begins the long and cold walk back to his TARDIS, he cannot stop thinking about the possible outcome. " No matter what the DNA test comes back as, answering one question only leaves more to be answered. It`s a lose - lose".

He finally arrives back at his TARDIS, gets a sample of his own DNA and begins the test. Ten minutes later it finally finishes. Its confirmed. A perfect match. Vinnie was indeed the baby in the room. " I don`t understand! " Vinnie shouts, the frustration from his voice apparent. " It simply does not make any sense. I have vivid memory of being on Galliferey when it exploded. I know I was there. But how did I survive? I could have potentially escaped, but how on earth was I born to a human woman!? WAIT! I must check, do I have two hearts? That will provide me with some answers! Since I was born human I must have one!"

Vinnie finally thinks he has an answer! Surely if he was born to a human woman he would be human? That is not the case. Vinnie scans his body but is shocked at what he see`s.

" Two hearts, but only one beating. HOW!?"

After intense researching, Vinnie discovers only one of his hearts is beating, the other still living, but silent. Not one single heart beat came from his other heart. Sadly once again this only left more questions than answers for Vinnie.

" I need to clear my head, I have some clues so I will leave it at that for today, time to go home."

Vinnie sets his TARDIS to return home, and slots back into a normal routine. Although, now his mind and memories restored, his life was far from normal. He found college easier, degrading tasks enjoyable and an obsession with sweets. As his first week with his memories back draws to a close, he ponders to himself, " How on earth am I going to tell my mum and friends!?"

Vinnie decides to just show his mum the TARDIS. Despite Vinnie revealing himself to be a 700 year old Timelord with a space and time traveling machine, his mother is unimpressed, unsurprisingly saying " As long as you keep your grades up, you can travel the universe as much as you please. "Oh! and I expect free holidays."

As a treat Vinnie takes his mum to Canada, a place she has always wanted to visit, to see Niagra Falls.

Vinnie`s mum was easy.

The hard part was convincing his best friend, Derek Bardy, that he was a Timelord. But his chance would be coming very soon, as he was going to his house this coming Saturday.

Derek and Vinnie are very close, they share many loves in gaming and many hates in anyone who does not like gaming. But the one thing they share the most is mutual understanding. They have both been isolated by others, and as such rely upon each other more than others. Although Derek has a big family, two sisters and two loving parents, he understands and relates to Vinnie, despite Vinnie not having what Derek has. Derek means a lot to Vinnie, so being able to share this part of his life with Derek was very important to him.

Saturday arrives, Derek and Vinnie start the day by playing a classic.

Star Wars Battlefront Two.

Derek always seemed to have the upper hand, and even with his Timelord mind, he still could not stop Derek from beating him. After his Tenth defeat in a row, Vinnie finally decides its time to tell Derek the truth.

" Oh, by the way dude, I have something big to tell you! Its huge! "

" Oh yeah? You finally tell Stacy you want to marry her?"

" Shush, thats a touchy subject..."

" No its something better! You know how I`m always talking about how I have a bigger purpose? Well I`ve finally found it! Earlier this week I discovered that I am a Timelord!"

Unimpressed, Derek turns to Vinnie and says " Yeah sure, and I am secretly a robot sent from the future. "

Not surprised that Derek does not believe him, Vinnie turns to Derek and continues trying to convince him that he was, in fact, a Timelord.

" Derek seriously! I`m not kidding, all my memory's have been returned!"

" And how exactly?" Derek says with a smug look on his face.

" Well.. through a special pocket watch... It`s true I swear! "

Amused,Derek replies " Mate, I think me destroying you at Battlefront has made you lose your mind!"

As Derek finishes his sentence, Derek family walks into the room.

Derek turns to his family and says, " Apparently Vinnie`s a Timelord! "

At which point Derek Dad turns to Vinnie and says " Oh yeah, and I`m a robot sent fro-"

Vinnnie interrupts him and says " Yeah yeah, I`ve already heard that one."

Jacks Mum then joins the conversation saying " I`m pretty sure all the Timelords that did exist died in the early 1600s, or at least thats what we were taught, so are you saying your older than me Vinnie?" To which Vinnie smugly replies " Mentally yes, physically no."

" You know what!? I can prove it! Right now it`s 2:34, I`m going to leave right now, and arrive back at 2:36 exactly! You`ll see! "

Vinnie starts to leave the Bardy home, but the Bardy family is unfazed, going about there business as usual.

Derek's Mum then says " so what does everyone fancy for dinner tonight? " Derek younger sister starts her sentence, but as she starts talking, a faint breeze comes across the living room. Strange thing is..

The windows are not open.

The breeze suddenly turns into a great wind, and the wind is accompanied by an Erie whooshing sound, almost like someone struggling to breathe.

All of a sudden a massive black phone booth appears in front of their eyes, with the windows tinted and the top of it blank.

All of the commotion happening in the Bardy household suddenly comes to an abrupt halt, and the black box finishes materializing.

Everyone is shocked, how on earth did this black box just magically appear in their home? Suddenly the doors swing open, and out comes Vinnie, with a triumphant grin on his face.

" SEE!? I TOLD YOU! "

At which point Jack turns to his dad and says, " Maybe we really are robots."


End file.
